1. Technical Field
The present application relates in general to a control system for an aircraft. More specifically, the present application relates to a main rotor control system for a rotorcraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, rotorcraft main control systems are designed with many factors in consideration. One conventional main rotor system uses a plurality of mechanical linkages in conjunction with hydraulic actuators to selectively impart pitch control inputs in the rotor system. Although the foregoing represents a significant technology in the area main rotor control, significant room for improvement remains.